la tête dans le cul OS
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [OS - Spideypool] Où comment Peter Parker se retrouve à avoir une arme et son chargeur dans les mains en plein milieu de la cantine de son lycée avec ses amis devant lui...


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : La tête dans le cul

Couple : SpideyPool

Univers : Marvel

Correctrice : Misatelle

Note : Voici l'une de mes premiers OS Spideypool que je n'avais pas encore publier ! Merci a Misatelle qui à relu et corriger cette écrit ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture !

La tête dans le cul.

Peter Parker avait du mal à émerger ce matin. Il était pourtant normalement quelqu'un qui était frais et dispo rapidement. Mais là, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était probablement dû à la gueule de bois qu'il expérimentait. Quel idée aussi d'aller chez son petit copain un dimanche soir et d'y boire quelque bière… Surtout quand il y avait école le lendemain et qu'en plus on ne tenait pas l'alcool…

Le voilà donc en cours d'histoire. Sa tête était enfoncé dans ses bras eux même posé sur ses maigres notes de cours, le peu qu'il avait réussie à prendre. Il n'avait pas remarqué que toute la classe le regardait étrangement. C'était à peine s'il remarquait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean qui lui rentrait dans les fesses de façon désagréable. Sa seule envie était que ce mal de tête s'arrête, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver selon lui.

\- Ça va ? Avait demander MJ une fois installé avec son plateau à la table que Peter avait choisie parmis les des nombreuses tables de la cantine.

\- Mal de crâne.

Peter ne voulait pas dire que c'était dû à une gueule de bois. Ça aurait amené trop de question surtout qu'il était conne pour ne pas faire la fête, fumer ou boire.

\- Et… Tu nous fait crise existentielle ou ...? Avait elle continué.

\- What ? Avait demandé Peter qui avait relevé la tête. Cette dernière était précédemment enfoui entre ses mains alors qu'il tentait de faire au mieux pour enfin se réveiller. Ce seule mouvement avait amplifier son mal de tête, le faisant grimacer.

\- Tu a vu comment tu es habillé ?

L'adolescent baisse alors le regard sur ses vêtements dans un réflexe plus qu'autre chose. Il pensait être habillé comme tout les jours : Jean, chemise sous un pull léger et sa veste. Sauf que pas du tout… Il portait un sweat à capuche rouge bien trop grand pour lui qui portait l'odeur de son petit ami. Le t-shirt qu'il portait était aussi à lui. Regardant plus bas, il découvre qu'il avait aussi récupéré le jean marron de son copain qu'il remettait en place régulièrement sans s'en rendre compte. Il faut dire qu'il était habitué à lui emprunter ses vêtements en week end ou pendant les vacances. Il débarquait chez lui avec juste son sac et ses cours et se faisait prêter des affaires. Même les sous vêtements. Mais ça, ils s'en foutait. Après tout ils étaient assez intime pour tout partager…

\- Merde ! Avait juré le garçon. Il avait été tellement à l'ouest qu'il avait mis les affaires du plus vieux par habitude.

Au moins, s'était dit Peter, il comprenait pourquoi son petit ami ne lui avait pas manqué puisque son odeur était partout sur ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression comme ça d'être totalement entouré par lui et c'était bien pour ça qu'il lui piquait ses vêtements. Résigné, il mis ses mains dans la poche ventrale du sweat qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant de sursauter et de sortir une arme à feu.

\- Merde Wade ! Avait pleurniché Peter.

Ses amis l'avaient dévisagé avec de grand yeux ouvert de stupeur. Ces dernier n'étant pas au courant que ces vêtements n'était pas à leur ami, ni qui était ce Wade ni pourquoi il avait une arme sur lui. Peter avait vérifier qu'elle n'était pas chargé et à son plus grand soulagement elle ne l'était pas. Cela n'avait pas manqué d'interpeller MJ et Harry, qui s'était rapidement joint au repas sans que Peter ne le remarque vraiment. Comment se faisait-il qu'il sache le manipuler aussi bien ? Car tout ses geste était précis et rapide montrant une certaine assurance et habitude.

\- Pourquoi as-tu un gun dans ta poche ? Avait demandé Harry. Heureusement que les lieux était encore vide sinon les autres étudiants se serait retourné vers eux.

Se repositionnant sur sa chaise, assez mal à l'aise, Peter se rendit enfin compte qu'il était assis sur quelque chose. Cherchant à taton ce que c'était tout en réfléchissant à une excuse pour ses amis, il avait sorti de sa poche arrière de jean un chargeur rempli.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ! Avait demandé MJ.

\- Ces pas mes fringues ! Je les ai emprunté sans le faire exprès.

\- Comment tu peux emprunter des fringues à quelqu'un sans le faire exprès ! Avait continué Harry.

\- Bah… J'ai passé la nuit chez… un ami. On avait un peu trop bu… d'où mon mal de crâne… Et ce matin j'ai pris ce qui me passait sous la main ?!

\- Et ça ne va pas le dérangé que tu ai pris ses fringues ? MJ était assez suspicieuse face à l'excuse de son ami.

\- Il se balade à poil donc je pense pas.

\- À poil à poil ? Ou à poil avec un calbut ?

\- Bah vu que je porte le sien là et qu'il rentre pas dans les miens, je dirais qu'il doit toujours être à poil à poil….

Cela devenait terriblement gênant d'avouer cela. Parce que ça n'arrivait jamais avec ses amis… même ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait jamais rien prêté ou emprunté à personne avant Wade. Tout en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il range l'arme dans son sac en veillant à ce qu'elle soit bien au fond de ce dernier.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ton ami hein ? MJ avait vu clair dans son jeu par rapport à Harry qui pensait encore naïvement que l'homme qui possédait les vêtements que Peter portait n'était vraiment qu'un ami.

\- Ouai… hum… C'est mon p'tit ami…

\- Qui possède une arme…

\- Ouai ?

\- Et tu trouve ça normal ? Ce mec est dangereux ! Avait dit la jeune fille alarmée. -

Parce qu'il à une arme ? Avait demander Peter. Mon dieu si tu voyais combien il en a réellement. Avait répondu le garçon avec un petit rire amusé. Il s'amusait à faire le compte des armes que possédait Wade et quand il y en avait en plus, il devait deviner qui s'était ajouté à la longue liste.

\- Il n'en a pas qu'une ? - La dernière fois que je les ai compté, je crois qu'il y avait plus d'une centaine avec un gros stock de munitions. Je connais toute les planque ou il les cache. Il possède pas mal d'armes blanches, de couteaux et de katanas.

\- Tu a pas encore fuit ? Demande sidéré la jeune fille.

\- Nan ? Wade est dangereux mais je sais me défendre… Peter voyant que son amie n'était pas convaincue et ne connaissant pas sa double identité ajouté : il m'a appris ! Et puis de toute façon il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'arme pour tuer quelqu'un malheureusement. C'est un mercenaire alors c'est son job même si j'essaye d'éviter qu'il tue trop de gens. Il ne m'écoute que quand il y a quelque chose de sexuel à gagner dans l'histoire.

\- Ça va mal se finir ! Imagine si tu casse avec lui et qu'il le prend vraiment mal. Il va te buter !

\- Quoi ? Mais nan ! On s'aime ! Je ne le quitterais pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs ! Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, ni forcé ou je ne sais quoi. On s'est déjà battu mais il a reçus autant de coup que moi. Bon, je dois l'appeler pour le prévenir. Avait continué Peter pour couper cours à la conversation.

Il avait pris son téléphone et avait rapidement composé le numéro de portable de son amant qu'il connaissait par coeur.

\- Petey ? Avait demandé Wade en décrochant.

\- Salut. J'ai tes fringues…

\- On avait remarqué ! Avait ricané l'homme.

Les deux amis de Spiderman avait tiqué au « on ». Se demandant ce que cela voulait dire et Peter était bien content de ne pas avoir parlé des voix qu'entendait son copain. Certain aurait eu peur mais pas lui. L'homme lui avait expliqué qu'elle était là depuis qu'il avait eu ses super pouvoir et sa face de pruneau. Peter ne voyait pas de soucis à ce qu'elles existent et d'ailleurs il demandait à Wade de lui répéter ce qu'elle disait quand il se mettait subitement à rire.

\- Et tu avais planqué ton beretta dans ton sweat ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant !

\- Je suppose que tu a trois options. Soit tu le garde et passe ce soir à la maison. Soit tu rentre tout de suite et si tu est rapide on pourra faire plein de choses salaces ! Ou, tu rentre, tu oublie tes cours et on s'occupe bien de toi !

\- Wade ! Avait gémi Peter.

Ce dernier se savait assez faible face au avance de son petit ami. Et il savait que même s'il avait l'intention de rentrer vite, de tirer un coup avec Wade, il n'aurait pas le courage d'attendre le soir pour recommencer. Il avait développé un certain appétit sexuel et son petit ami en avait un plus grand. Il savait aussi comment l'entraîner dans le monde de la luxure en titillant seulement certaine zone érogène du corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier perdait généralement toute volonté ensuite.

\- A se soir… Avait soupiré Peter.

\- A se soir Petey Chéri ~~

Le jeune homme avait rangé son téléphone, le vague à l'âme. Il aurait voulu vite rentrer chez Wade et profiter de cette fin d'après midi mais les cours était important même s'il s'y ennuyait. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes ou que tante May s'inquiète. Il allait cependant tout raconté à ses amis qui lui avait lancer le genre de regard : si tu ne nous dit pas tout, t'es mort !

Fin.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit si ça vous à plus. Et si quelqu'un veux une petite suite, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça ne me dérange pas de l'écrire ! Sinon ça restera une gentille petite OS que j'ai aimé écrire et imaginé.


End file.
